Love Yandere
by Ammy-1497
Summary: Desde que lo vi, me enamoré profundamente de él. Ahora hay alguien más que dice amarlo como yo, me lo quiere quitar. No lo permitiré, el es mío, de nadie más. No habrá obstáculos en nuestro amor, por que yo los eliminaré, uno por uno. Él será mío, no tiene elección.
1. Prólogo

_**Love Yandere**_

Prólogo

 _"Es cierto que las más violentas pasiones pueden convertirse en sus extremos opuestos en un tiempo increíblemente breve, y por los medios más imprevisibles."_

 _\- Charles Maturin._

* * *

 _Insensible._

Así era yo. No sentía nada, era totalmente incapaz de tener algún sentimiento; frente a otras personas siempre actuaba normal, pero en el interior, no sentía nada. Estaba rota y era algo completamente normal para mí. Pero todo cambió cuando lo conocí, cuando lo vi por primera vez, a… Lysandro.

 _Lo amo._

Hace poco que lo conozco, pero fue él quien hizo que mi alma rota se unificara, que mi corazón latiera con emoción nuevamente, que mis mejillas se ruborizaran tiernamente, que mis ojos brillaran y que mis sentimientos funcionaran correctamente, fue él quien lo hizo, él, sólo él.

No hay algo que no alcance a amar de él, su personalidad, su rostro, su cuerpo, su cabello, su voz, su amabilidad, responsabilidad, lo olvidadizo que es, su elegancia y distinción, su ropa, su olor, su todo. Lo amo todo de él, soy adicta a él, a cómo me hace sentir.

 _Él lo es todo para mí._

Desde que Castiel nos presentó, al solucionar el lío del "fantasma", quedé fascinada con él, es decir, su caballerosidad, el aura que transmitía, la elegancia de sus palabras y accionar, el ofrecerme acompañarme a casa cuando apenas acababa de conocerme; perfecto, es un chico simplemente perfecto.

Quisiera hablarle, acercarme a él y conversar, exactamente como lo hago con Castiel, con todos los demás, pero no puedo, al estar cerca de él siento que mi corazón se acelera, mis latidos retumban en mis oídos, mi respiración se entre corta, mi rostro se ruboriza, mis manos sudan y no soy capaz de quitar la mirada del suelo. Patética, lo sé. Pero son la magnitud de mis sentimientos, los que me hacen reaccionar así.

Cada día no puedo esperar la hora de su llegada, contemplar su semblante sereno, misterioso y elegante; seguir sus pasos cuidadosamente y tomar en mis manos su libreta, acariciarla suavemente y despedirme de su dulce tacto cuando se la entrego a Castiel, siendo él, el puente entre mi amado y yo. Al culminar las clases, lo espero ansiosa y veo con nostalgia su bello rostro, deseando que él también sienta lo mismo por mí, después de haberlo perdido de vista, vuelvo a casa y él sigue siendo parte de mis pensamientos; finalmente, al momento de dormir, anhelo el ahogarme en un sueño de felicidad y plenitud, donde se encuentre él. Repitiendo esta rutina día tras día.

Pensé que algún día me armaría del suficiente valor, me declararía y seríamos felices juntos. Pero que tonta fui. Estaba a punto de ocurrir una desgracia frente a mis ojos, y si no hubiera sido por mí querida "informante" yo no lo hubiera notado. Me había tardado demasiado.

Él es un chico perfecto y es lógico que muchas chicas estén enamoradas de él. Y sé que hay alguien que está tratando de quitármelo. Ella lo quiere, dice amarlo, pero no de la misma manera que yo lo hago. Ella nunca podrá apreciarlo de la forma que yo lo hago. Ella no lo merece, jamás lo hará.

 _Él me pertenece solo a mí._

Esa chica me ha enseñado una nueva emoción, ira. La quiero detener, no quiero que se le acerque, que lo vea, que lo toque.

La quiero detener.

La quiero romper.

 _La voy a matar._

No hay absolutamente nada que no sea capaz de hacer por Lysandro, no existirán obstáculos en nuestro amor, porque no dejaré que nadie se interponga entre nosotros, ni siquiera él.

No importa lo que tenga que hacer, a quién tenga que dañar, ni cuanta sangre tenga que derramar. No voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite. Nada importa más. Nadie importa más. Lysandro será mío.

 _Él no tiene elección._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal, meloncitas? Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí, he vuelto renovada y con una nueva historia. Esta historia, está basada en un juego que me encanta, el cual se llama Yandere Simulator, Naturalmente, **necesitaré OC's** para esta historia. Pero cabe resaltar que estas (os) no obtendrán un papel principal en la historia y lo más probable es que muera (porque sí, esta historia de hecho que no será rosa), salvo que su ficha me convenza (cosa que realmente espero, adoro los personajes con una gran historia por detrás).

Ahora dejaré la ficha que ustedes me podrán enviar, bien puede ser como un comentario o un mensaje privado.

Muy bien, una cosa más es que **TODOS LOS OC'S SIN EXCEPCIÓN DEBEN MANTENER ALGUNA RELACIÓN (excepto pareja sentimental) CON LYSANDRO (amistad, vecinos, les gusta en secreto, etc.).**

 **Nombre (s):**

 **Apellido (s):**

 **Edad:** (16-17 si estudian en el instituto, en la misma clase que todos los CDM, si no es así, especificar.)

 **Nacionalidad:**

 **Apodo** **:** (Opcional)

 **Personalidad:**

 **Físico:**

 **Vestimenta** **:** (Todos los conjuntos que deseen especificar)

 **Relación con Lysandro:** (Sean muy creativas (os) con esta por favor.)

 **Chico que les guste:** (Puede ser cualquiera de los chicos, incluido Lysandro, puede ser más de uno también.) (En este tema seré muy flexible, incluso podrían ser la pareja de alguno de los chicos, no Lysandro, obviamente.)

 **Gustos y disgustos:**

 **Muerte:** (La situación que vivirían antes de que la protagonista los matara, también el por qué ella piensa debe eliminarlos, como sucede, si lo logra en el primer intento, alguien ve, la protagonista termina herida, etc.) (Esta afectará mucho en el tiempo de permanencia que tendrán en el fic.)

 **Extra:**

Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero se animen con este nuevo fic que les traigo, y para los seguidores de mis anteriores fic's, les quiero dejar en claro que no los voy a abandonar, sobre todo **"Sexo, drogas y Rock & Roll", **La verdad es que se supone, esta semana lo actualizaría (iba ser extra largo a modo de disculpa) pero el USB se me extravió en la universidad y... estoy emo por ello, tengo que reescribir todo el documento, ténganme paciencia por favor.

Les mando un abrazote virtual.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capítulo 1: La reflexión

**Love Yandere**

Capítulo 1: La reflexión

 _"Me hundo en la soledad, no sé qué es la felicidad, pues siempre serás mi sueño, uno que no se hace realidad."_

* * *

Domingo por la noche.

El fin de semana se encontraba por culminar. Harumi navegaba por internet, el continuo ruido de sus dedos chocando con los botones del teclado inundaban la habitación de paredes lilas. El buscador de internet mostraba el perfil de Facebook de un chico en particular, Lysandro Ainsworth.

La chica sonreía tontamente mientras descargaba la última foto que el albino había publicado esa misma tarde. Una foto junto Castiel, la manager de ambos y dos amigas suyas. El pelirrojo y su amado estaban haciendo su particular saludo de puño, aquel saludo que indicaba "todo es miel sobre hojuelas", mientras que la manager tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y las otras dos chicas lucían enternecidas por la escena. Desconocía totalmente la razón por la cual todos irradiaban tanta felicidad, pero no podía más que alegrarse por Lysandro, sus ojos sonreían al igual que sus labios, simplemente perfecto.

Después de haber descargado la foto y dar unos cuantos "clicks" más, su impresora comenzó a murmurar expulsando de sí la foto impresa en un papel fotográfico, la pelimorada tomo la foto en sus manos y siguió observándola con ternura.

Su total concentración por la fotografía había bloqueado los leves ruidos exteriores, creando una burbuja cálida y reconfortante en la cual Lysandro era oxígeno. De un momento a otro, su burbuja estalló con un sobresalto de Harumi, ligeramente irritada tomó su teléfono táctil en sus manos. Era un mensaje, de un número desconocido, aunque pensó que era uno de aquellos mensajes con los cuales te ofrecían algo a cambio del crédito, de igual manera atendió al aparato.

\- " _Hola."_ – "Desconocido" decía la pantalla, el que diga "Desconocido" en lugar del número proveniente, le dio curiosidad.

\- "Hola, ¿Te conozco?" – Preguntó ella.

\- " _Te vi hoy, estabas persiguiendo, espiando, acechando a Lysandro Ainsworth."_ – La chica de ojos jade, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, estaba cien por ciento segura que nadie la vio, se aseguraba muy bien de ello. Respondió al mensaje rápidamente.

\- "¿A qué te refieres? Yo no hice nada de eso, te debes haber equivocado de persona o mal interpretado las cosas." – Trato de leerse lo más tranquila posible, como si solo fuera un simple error de parte del "Desconocido".

\- " _No sirve de nada que trates de ocultarlo, no es la primera vez que te veo haciéndolo."_ – La chica abrió la boca de la impresión. La habían visto ¿Qué debía hacer? O aún más importante ¿Se lo diría a Lysandro? ¿Trataría de alejarlo de ella? – _"Tranquila, no te exaltes, no pienso delatarte ni mucho menos decírselo a él"_

\- "¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"

\- " _¿Por qué te lo cuento? Porque es divertido y yo estoy sumamente aburrida."_

\- "¿Quién eres?" – No pudo evitar tener una ligera sospecha de quién se trataba, esperaba equivocarse.

\- " _¿Oh, no lo puse? Bueno ya lo corregí, puedes llamarme Info-chan, seamos colegas."_

En ese punto de la conversación la ojiverde no sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía seguir la conversación? Sospechaba que si la continuaba no le agradarían los resultados, ¿Debía bloquear el número? Sería inútil, aquella persona había cambiado el anterior "Desconocido" por "Info-chan" con un ligero parpadeo de pantalla, ¿Debía…? ¿Debía tener miedo? Porque claro que había oído de Info-chan, seguramente no existía nadie dentro del Sweet Amoris que no supiera de ella… o él, incluso los propios docentes. Info-chan destruía a algunos y beneficiaba a otros, nadie sabe por qué da información, nadie sabe cómo o por qué elige a las personas, nadie sabe su verdadero género, nadie sabe quién es, nadie sabe lo que busca, nadie sabe sus reales propósitos…, pero lo que sí se sabe, son los graves problemas que ocasiona, y al parecer, la gran satisfacción que le provoca.

Observó dubitativa el teléfono móvil, decidió continuar su juego, después de todo, no había forma posible de librarse de Info-chan, la única forma posible era aburrirlo, pero decirlo, era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo.

\- "Bueno, supongo que ya sabes mi nombre."

\- " _Sí, claro, Harumi Moreau, te investigué un poco, espero no te moleste, pero me gusta estar bien informado de mis nuevos colegas_ " – La pelimorada frunció en el ceño, esa mujer u hombre, estaba demente.

\- "¿Por qué me has contactado?"

\- " _¿Directo al grano, eh? Bien, te contaré, habrá una nueva alumna en el instituto"_

\- "Eso ya lo sé, Peggy estuvo muy feliz cuando dio con la noticia, lo publicó en el periódico."

\- " _Se llama Nina Carlier y es una GRAN fan de Lysandro, dice amarlo e incluso tiene un anillo que usa en el dedo anular izquierdo (*), con ese anillo le juró amor eterno y su castidad para él, las malas lenguas dicen que él se lo obsequió."_

No era posible, Lysandro…. Lysandro… Él jamás haría eso.

Harumi observó la pantalla atónita, "Anillo que usa en el dedo anular izquierdo… le jura amor eterno y… su virginidad… Lysandro se lo obsequió."

Unos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, un cuerpo comenzó a temblar de rabia, unas manos estrujaron un celular con enojo, unos dientes apretaron fieramente unos labios y una mirada adquirió un matiz tétrico.

\- "¿Qué dices? Eso no puede ser más que una mentira. Lysandro no haría nada de eso, ni mucho menos permitiría que ella lo use de esa manera ni diga esas cosas." – Harumi se rehusaba a creer aquello, Info-chan la quería manipular, solo eso.

\- " _Somos colegas, jamás te mentiría, pero si no me crees, espera a mañana y pregúntaselo tú misma."_

\- "Lo haré." – La persona conocida como "Info-chan" sonrió con autosuficiencia desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

\- " _Solo una cosa más, no tengas un ataque de celos, ella es una chica muy melosa ¿sabes? Te enviaré dos imágenes de Nina. Esperaré con ansias tu respuesta."_

Cuando la dueña de casa iba a preguntar a qué respuesta se refería, se dio con la no grata sorpresa de que ya no podía enviarle más mensaje a esa persona. Observó los dos nuevos mensajes que le llegaron, el primero era de esa chica, Nina, una imagen de cuerpo completo, no quiso preguntarse cómo había obtenido tan buena foto. Nina era una chica rubia con las puntas teñidas de rosa, se veía como una chica menuda y ligeramente menor que ella, con un aspecto general de "loli", un vago intento de imitar el maravilloso estilo victoriano de Lysandro, alguien con tan poca personalidad no estaba a la altura de él.

La segunda llegó exactamente un minuto después.

Lo bueno de aquel domingo, era que su padre había salido con sus amigos. Nadie la escuchó. Nadie oyó la lluvia de blasfemias, gritos y llanto que emitió la muchacha. Aquella imagen, puso el fin a algo. Algo raro en ella pasó.

 _Algo se quebró._

No se imaginaba cómo Info-chan había conseguido tal foto y tampoco le importaba. Esa imagen, no, esa chica, Nina Carlier, le había mostrado un nuevo e insano sentir. No lo entendía, no podía, no quería.

Arrojó el celular hacia la cama, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, enredó sus dedos con sus sedosos cabellos y apretó ejerciendo mucha más fuerza de la necesaria. Le dolía. Pero necesitaba saber si eso era solo una _pesadilla._

En aquella última imagen se veía, como Lysandro le obsequiaba el anillo a Nina.

* * *

Decir que durmió mal, se quedaba corto. Ella no había dormido nada. Durante la madruga pensó en muchas cosas, la principal de todas, fue su reacción. Calcinó su pobre cerebro dándole vueltas a lo mismo.

Ella no tenía derecho a hacer el espectáculo que hizo, no tenía derecho a gritar, llorar, ni maldecir. Después de todo ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre Lysandro, ella no era su novia, no era su amiga…, apenas si calificaba como conocida.

Sí, Lysandro le gustaba, estaba enamorada, lo _amaba_. Y justamente por eso, porque lo amaba, debía ser feliz si él era feliz, sea con ella, con otra… con… con Nina…. Tendría que ser feliz por él.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama después de haber descartado el fingir estar enferma para así evitar ir al instituto. Se aseó y alistó adecuadamente para después ir a la primera planta de su casa y encontrar el desayuno servido con una nota de su padre:

" _Tuve que irme temprano cielo, llámame cuando vuelvas a casa, ten cuidado. Ayer pasé por el supermercado y compré todo para la semana, cocina lo que quieras, volveré para cenar juntos. Te amo bebé."_

Sonrió quedadamente con aquella nota, había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había notado cuando su padre se había ido, ni su común falta de prudencia al hacer tanto ruido por las mañanas.

Suspiró desganada y se sentó a tomar su desayuno. Hoy conocería a Nina Carlier.

* * *

Estaba a una cuadra de distancia del instituto, su usual rostro neutro fue reemplazado por su típica cara de dicha y felicidad, su caminar dejó de ser indetectable y comenzó a ser feliz y agraciado, toda su presencia cambió. Si hubiera habido alguien cerca de allí lo hubiera notado sin esforzarse.

A la entrada del instituto se encontraba Castiel, quien podría calificarse como su mejor amigo – confidente. Nadie dentro de aquel lugar lo hubiera adivinado, que la chica más linda y servicial del instituto mantuviera una relación casi fraternal con el rebelde roquero del lugar, fue una gran conmoción, digna de la primera plana del diario del lugar. Sin embargo, fue sencillo para ella, después de ver la forma de comportarse de Castiel, fue fácil retenerlo para ella y volverlo su mejor amigo, además, como bonus, y sin que ella lo planease o hiciese algo por ello, él se enamoró profundamente de su ser.

\- Hola, Castiel, es raro verte tan temprano en el instituto – Saludó ella con una sonrisa, el chico le devolvió el gesto.

\- Tabla de planchar, por favor, voy a llorar – Ironizó él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe el placer de verte temprano? – Le preguntó ella con "esa" sonrisa, aquella que hacía sentir incómodo al guitarrista.

\- Espero a… – Se había aturdido con lo que observaba, de repente su mente reaccionó y sonrió con socarronería – Tu amorcito.

La chica se sonrojó en proporciones inimaginables, era en esos momentos cuando Castiel cumplía su papel de confidente, después de todo, él apoyaba y "ayudaba" en la medida que podía a la pelimorada con su enamoramiento hacia su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Castiel! – Le reprendió ella enojada mientras que veía paranoicamente hacia los lados, él simplemente se destornilló de la risa, una risa que sin saber por qué, le dejó un sabor amargo.

\- Ya, ya. Estoy esperando a Lys porque hoy llega al instituto tu competencia.

Ella lo observó con interrogante, fingió demencia por el tema.

\- ¿Acaso no te lo dije? – Cuestionó más para él que para ella.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó ella con ingenuidad.

\- Castiel, buenos días.

Aquella voz penetró en los oídos de Harumi haciéndola temblar, su corazón erró en su ritmo y comenzó a latir desesperadamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sus mejillas se encendieron, estuvo segura de sentirse mareada y sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Estaba lista para irse rápidamente de aquel lugar cuando el roquero la tomó del hombro y la retuvo contra su voluntad, le dio la vuelta y comenzó a observar dos pares de botas, unas masculinas bien conocidas por ella y unas femeninas que solo había visto por foto.

Estaba segura de que hablaban de algo, estaba segura que la mirada de su amado se había dirigido a ella en dos ocasiones, estaba segura que Nina la miraba y estaba segura que Castiel estaba enojado con ella.

El pelirrojo conversaba con el albino tranquilamente, sin embargo su concentración no estaba a un cien por ciento debido a la gelatina humana que sostenía a su lado, aquello lo molestaba, sin pensarlo demasiado y con la excusa mental de "causarle injustificados celos a Lysandro" se acercó a Harumi y susurró en su oído "Saluda, tabla".

La chica por su lado, ensimismada en su mundo, y con el corazón en los tímpanos, no se percató de la acción del muchacho. Cuando recibió un golpe en la sien, se sobresaltó y alzó su rostro sonrojado hacía su amigo, este pareció quedarse observándola media fracción de segundo y luego señalo con sus grises ojos enojados a Lysandro y compañía.

\- Buenos d-días – Soltó sin mirar a ninguno de las dos personas frente suyo.

Se sentía tan abrumada, no podía levantar la vista del suelo, su rostro le ardía y cuando pensó que podía controlarse, una voz femenina la aturdió.

\- "¿Quién es ella Lys?"

El destellante brillo de su dedo anular izquierdo hizo que su mente se quedara en blanco.

.

.

.

 _\- Anular izquierdo_ : Es el dedo dónde se usa el anillo de compromiso. (Lo pongo porque, quizá alguna de ustedes, al igual que yo, pensaba que se usaba en la derecha).

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están, meloncitas?

Vuelvo después de "uffff", pueden blasfemar en mi contra sin temor a represalias u.ú

Bueno, ahora diré cuáles son los OC's que quedaron hasta el momento:

Melissa White – **Sakiiii**

Lynx Blue Strauss – **AkiraBlack-Dragneel**

Yayx Erzebeth Petrova – **Aiko-Sempai**

Aún pueden enviarme sus fichas, en el capítulo anterior verán los requisitos para estas.

Ahora quiero decir algo **MUY importante** , es un agradecimiento especial para una de mis lectoras, y es para **Haruka Angelique** , quizás no sepas el por qué, pero esto es algo que quería hacer desde el capítulo anterior, aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Quiero agradecerte porque, aunque no lo sepas, tu comentario del 2 de Julio, en mi otro fic "Sexo, drogas y Rock & Roll", fue lo que hizo que yo volviera a escribir (aunque no haya actualizado ese fic ya que se me perdió el USB con el capítulo listo). En esos momentos pasaba por temas muy estresantes de la universidad y había decidido dejar de lado todo esto. En serio, muchas gracias por tus palabras de aquel momento, esas mismas me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y me obligan a no procrastinar tanto los fics. ¡Infinitas gracias Haruka! Tu comentario fue mi salvación.

Ahora sin más que decir me despido de todas ustedes y les doy gracias por leer mi fic, a pesar del tiempo que siempre demoro en actualizar. Nos leemos pronto.

Bye~!


	3. Capítulo 2: Premoniciones

**Love Yandere**

Capítulo 2: Premoniciones

 _"Los buenos son los que se contentan con soñar aquello que los malos hacen realidad"_

 _\- Sigmud Freud_

* * *

Estaba agitada, su respiración se entrecortaba, sus pulmones ardían y su vista se nublaba.

– ¡Ayúdenme! – Grito aterrorizada – ¡Por favor! ¡Quién sea! ¡Ayuda!

Los oscuros callejones de los barrios bajos de París, envolvían a la víctima y a la atacante, camuflándolas en la oscuridad.

La víctima, desesperada, no necesitaba volverse para saber que aún la perseguían. El sonido de las acuosas pisadas de su atacante resonaban en su cabeza como si hubieran grabadas a fuego en su cerebro. La incesable lluvia entorpecía sus pasos, restando velocidad y precisión en sus acciones.

Las pisadas se hicieron más fuertes, más cercanas, más aterradoras. Un desgarrador grito, fue el gran inicio del acto final, aquella flamante obra, estaba por culminar.

– ¡Por favor! – Suplicó la víctima de rodillas.

– Te advertí que te alejaras de él – La voz del atacante llegó a sus oídos en un tétrico susurro.

La luz amarillenta de los faroles alumbraban escasamente una escena singular. En aquel sucio y maloliente callejón inmundo, se encontraba aquella pobre víctima; arrinconada, sangrante y de corazón martillante; frente a frente con su atacante, siniestra, terrorífica y amenazante.

– Te lo dije – Recalcó la atacante.

– ¡Me alejaré de él! ¡Lo juro! – Replicó rápidamente la víctima, apretando su brazo lastimado.

– …

La atacante, con sus ojos desprovistos de cualquier brillo, observó a su víctima; arrodillada frente a ella, con esos ojos suplicantes llenos de lágrimas, su cabello hecho un desastre y su ropa; arrugada y sucia de una grotesca mezcla elaborada de barro y su propia sangre.

 _Insignificante._

Una chica tan insignificante como ella no estaba hecha para Lysandro. Jamás. Él merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien como _ella._

 _Ella._

Ella, quién podría dar la vida por él. Sin embargo, prefiere matar a otros para que así él se quede solo junto a ella. Por siempre. Para siempre.

– Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él?

– A-Ah…

– Responde, no te haré daño – Le dijo la atacante, aún de pie, con una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

– M-Me gus-gusta su sonrisa… – Cómenzó a relatar la temerosa víctima con la voz quebrada – Me gus-gustan sus ojos… su voz… lo se-serio y maduro que es… su pa-pa-pasión por la música… su expresividad… – La víctima dejó de ver a su atacante, sus ojos seguían fijos en ella, sin embargo, ya no la veía – Me gusta… como puede quedarse horas apreciando un paisaje o hundirse en las páginas de su libreta – La indefensa víctima sonrió con ternura, visualizando al muchacho con aquella sonrisa tan hermosa, tan suya.

– …

– Y-Yo… Él… ¡Él no me gusta! – Confesó la víctima en un grito y su mano, la del brazo sangrante, a la altura de su corazón.

La atacante, observadora y suspicaz, se planteaba lo que seguiría, algo que no le agradaría.

– ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Lo amo a él y deseo ver que sea feliz! ¡Que sonría siempre! ¡Y que cante siempre…! que cante siempre... solo para… mí. – Soltó la víctima sin más que agregar.

Y de repente, el chuchillo que la atacante sostenía firmemente en su mano derecha, dejó de ser lo único filoso en aquel callejón.

– Ya veo…, tus sentimientos y los míos son… Son los mismos – Aceptó la chica que estaba de pie – Yo también amo a Lysandro, lo amo con toda mi alma, él… él es… es mi lucero – Admitió con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una tierna expresión – Esto es un error – Agregó seriamente – Nada de esto debió haber sucedido, soy una estúpida –Agregó con un sollozo.

La víctima, incrédula, la observó unos instantes, su atacante se veía vulnerable a pesar de seguir sosteniendo aquel cuchillo de cocina en sus manos. La chica que se encontraba arrodillada acomodó con nerviosismo unos cabellos tras su oreja, sintiendo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo el frío que le transmitían sus ropas empapadas bajo la lluvia que aún no daba señales de cesar.

Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que se fuera corriendo de aquel lugar inmediatamente y buscara ayuda. Pero su racionalidad, aun notando lo delicada de la situación y el desequilibrado carácter de su atacante, la mantenía estática, tratando de buscar alguna otra solución.

– E-Ey… tranquila… no tienes por qué llorar… Hay…. Hay que olvidar todo esto, todo esto… solo… solo tiene que quedar como un mal sueño – Trató de convencerse más a ella que a su atacante.

– Tienes razón – Apoyó la atacante mientras hipaba – Todo esto fue una estupidez – Comentó con enojo mientras que lanzaba el cuchillo que traía hacía alguna esquina oscura y pestilente, reduciéndolo a un leve destello de luz.

– Hay que… Es hora… Ya hay que… – La vícyima suspiró agotada, el desgaste físico y mental, no la dejaban pensar con claridad, como resultado no podía formar una oración coherente – Es… Es mejor que volvamos a nuestros hogares – Dijo la víctima en un falso tono de seguridad.

– Sí, tienes razón – La apoyó, su ex-atacante, más calmada.

La chica que estaba de pie, le tendió la mano a la que en algún momento fue su víctima. Unas tenues sonrisas, una de medio lado avergonzada y la otra forzada por la cortesía, iluminaron la noche de ambas y emprendieron hacia la salida de aquel callejón.

La ex-víctima, ansiosa, deseosa de abandonar el lugar, caminaba un par de pasos detrás de su compañía, deseaba huir de aquel lugar, de aquellos recuerdos, de aquella persona; pero por su integridad física, lo más seguro era esperar.

– Nina… – Llamó la muchacha adelantada, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo.

– ¿Si? – Preguntó ella mientras le seguía el paso, tensa.

– Tú… ¿Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que yo? Es decir… Por Lysandro… Si hubiera sido al revés… Y tú te hubieras sentido dejada de lado por otra chica… ¿Hubieras hecho algo similar, Nina?

La rubia desaliñada, observó la espalda de aquella muchacha, ensimismada, pensando en una buena respuesta. Como cualquier otra persona _normal_ le hubiera dolido ver a Lysandro prestándole más atención a otra chica, pero jamás, jamás, habría hecho algo como su ex-atacante.

La chica de hebras moradas la volvió a ver de soslayo y Nina aguantando la respiración, esperó a que estuvieran prácticamente fuera del callejón para proseguir, ligeramente temerosa de su respuesta, habló.

– Yo… jamás hubiera podido hacer algo así – Admitió suspirando – Amo a Lysandro… y porque lo amo, dejaría que sea feliz con quién él quiera.

 _Todo sucedió rápido._

 _El mundo se volvió un manchón inestable._

 _Su pulso se disparó._

 _Su respiración se entrecortó._

 _El terror la inundó._

 _Su cuerpo golpeó la pared._

 _Algo brilló._

 _Y algún líquido, espeso y caliente, se comenzó a derramar por borbotones desde una herida, hace segundos, inexistente._

– No lo mereces – Dijo la ojiverde observándola con un evidente asco – Si realmente lo amaras, serías capaz de todo, no te conformaría el hecho de verlo con alguien más, porque sabrías que esa persona no lo ama como tú, que él sería infeliz si permaneciera al lado de otra mujer que no lo ama con la misma pasión que lo haces tú… Si realmente lo amaras, serías capaz de todo, hasta matarías por él, en nombre de su amor. Si no estás dispuesta a todo, no puedes decir que lo amas, no puedes – Repitió con rabia – No tienes derecho – Susurró cerca de su rostro profundizando más el corte – Ahora, muere.

La nuevamente atacante, observó con deleite a Nina. La rubia, aún no sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación de nuevo, con un vistazo rápido observó el lugar dónde la pelimorada había arrojado el cuchillo hace unos instantes, el destello plateado aún seguía ahí, _tenía otro_ , pensó carcajeándose irónicamente. Otro pensamiento surcó su mente como un rayo y se preguntó _, ¿Qué debió haber respondido?_ La respuesta "A" no había sido la correcta, se preguntaba si la "B" hubiera servido, tal vez el _"Sí, mataría por él"_ le hubiera asegurado unos minutos más de vida y la "C" el _"Todo o nada, huir rápidamente",_ quizá, solo quizá, le hubiera garantizado unos cuantos años o… nada, ahora ya no lo sabría, había elegido mal, era el final. Su leve conciencia se enfocó en los ojos jade de aquella chica, aquellos brillaban con furia, llenos de éxtasis; mientras que los suyos, de aquel lila grisáceo tan singular, se apagaban paulatinamente, dejando tras de sí, un cuerpo inerte, sin dolor, sin color, sin calor y sin vida.

Harumi sonrió al ver los ojos muertos de la menor, profundizó el corte con fuerza y dibujó una sonrisa, desde la yugular hasta la aorta, una sonrisa roja, brillante y chorreante. Arrancó el cuchillo del cadáver con brutalidad, haciendo que la cabeza se balanceara bizarramente, hasta caer, antinaturalmente, hacia atrás; la sangre salía disparada, desafiando la gravedad, formando una grotesca pileta, manchando al vivo y al muerto. La pelimorada soltó el cuerpo con repulsión y lo observó con una mueca, el cadaver seguía expulsando sangre, por un instante se preguntó cómo era posible que aún siguiera derramando tanta sangre a esa presión, parecía no tener fin. Su mirada cambió hacia un pequeño remolino rojo, miró como una alcantarilla cercana se llevaba los rojos rastros de su crimen. Elevó su mirada hacia el cielo, sonrió hacia la luna.

– No hay vuelta atrás – Dijo con seguridad – Haré que solo me necesites a mí – Aseguró sonriendo – Solo seremos tú y yo, por siempre, para siempre.

* * *

– ¡Hija! ¡Hija! – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre resonar por el pasillo, acto seguido abrió la puerta bruscamente – ¿¡Estas bien?! – Interrogó atropelladamente.

Pronto cayó en cuenta que su hija aún estaba dormida, "pesadillas" se imaginó. Comprensivo y protector, acarició el cabello de la menor, le murmuró suavemente palabras alentadoras hasta que sus verdes ojos, llenos de lágrimas, chocaran con los propios.

Ella se sintió desorientada al despertar ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué pasó? Su vista enfocó la pasiva y preocupada cara de su progenitor, sus cálidos ojos, de repente, le hicieron recordar. El sueño la golpeó, imagines aglomerándose en su cerebro a una velocidad superior a la que podía soportar.

 _Sangre._

 _Un cuerpo convertido en una pileta humana, proveedora de un espeso líquido carmesí._

 _Ella, dejándose_ _ **ensuciar**_ _por aquel líquido._

 _Sintió asco._

Los espasmos de su cuerpo le indicaron al padre que la adolescente amenazaba con vomitar. Con rapidez y delicadeza tomó a su hija en brazos y la llevó al baño; aquello no evitó que ella regurgitara parte de la cena antes de llegar.

Harumi apoyada en la taza del urinario, devolvía todo lo que tenía en su estómago. Su padre recogía su largo cabello mientras sobaba su espalda vigorosamente.

– Hija… – Habló con delicadeza su padre – Deberías descansar en casa hoy, corazón.

– Tengo… Tengo examen hoy, papá – Habló ella, ligeramente recuperada.

– Puedo hablar con tu maestro, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces.

– Estoy bien papá… No voy a faltar, ya me siento mejor – Aseguró ella, tratando de calmar la angustia de su padre – Y ahora que mi estómago está vacío, me urge llenarlo – Bromeó con una risilla que hizo sonreír al ojiverde mayor.

– Tendrás que comer algo ligero, no creo que quieras vomitar a todo mundo en el instituto – Bromeó señalando la ropa de ambos, las pijamas tenían un nuevo estilo con las manchas de vómito.

– ¡Papá! – Chilló avergonzada.

– Las risas inundaron la estancia.

– Harumi… – Llamó su padre con una seriedad impropia de él.

– ¿Si? – Cuestionó ella, dudosa.

– No irás al instituto hoy – Ordenó con voz calma e irrefutable.

* * *

Se encontraba recostada en el sofá, sola, enojada y aburrida. Si hubiera ido al instituto, al menos no estaría sola, ni aburrida, ni enojada… tal vez sí. El ver a Nina… " _Nina"_ Su nombre hizo eco en su mente. Se le revolvieron las tripas y se hizo un ovillo tratando de suprimir aquella _pesadilla_.

Ella era totalmente _incapaz_ de hacerle daño a alguien, ¡Mucho menos matarlo! Era una locura. No podría… Nunca.

El llamado de su teléfono celular, amortiguado por las paredes, la hizo espabilar, se levantó de un salto del sillón y corrió escaleras arribas lo más rápido que pudo. Consiguió contestar la llamada a tiempo.

– _Oye plana._ – Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

– ¡¿Castiel?! – Se escandalizó al reconocer su voz.

– _¡Tranquila! ¿Tanto me extrañaste?_ – Se burló el teñido.

– Ni que fuer- –Fue interrumpida.

– _¿Ahora te volverás rebelde?_

– ¿Eh? No, ve- – La pelimorada no alcanzó a dar su explicación cuando Castiel prosiguió.

– _¿Te saltarás las clases para irte con motociclistas peligrosos y fumarás cosas raras mientras vives una vida nueva llena de emoción y malas compañías?_

– ¿Qué? El único que fuma cosas raras eres tú.

– _¿Entonces no acerté?_ – Preguntó con socarronería, casi podía ver su sonrisa.

– Yo diría que no.

– _¿Entonces?_

– Oh~ ¿Cassy está preocupado por mí?

– _No, me preocupo por mí_ – Aseguró.

– ¿Y eso?

– _¿Quién haría mis mandados si no estás tú?_

Harumi sonrió. Era una sonrisa divertida con un leve matiz perverso. ¿Quién le hacía los mandados a quién?

– ¡Qué malo! ¿Por qué soy tu amiga? – Le cuestionó ella frustrada.

– _Porque sé demasiado._ – Alardeó con astucia.

– Sí, creo que tendré que deshacerme de ti. – Bromeó ella entre risas.

– _Por cierto, Farrés me pidió llevarte los deberes hoy_ – Le dijo después de la risa.

– Owwwwww ¡Que buen amigo! – Le alagó con ternura.

– _Sí, no me quedó de otra después de que se arrodilló implorándome que te llevara la tarea._

– Qué lindo… – Agregó con ironía.

– _Espero que sepas pagar el favor con comida._

– Mmmm ¿Qué te parece ir a McDonald's? Yo invito. – Ofreció la pelimorada, amable.

– _Te equivocas de persona para la cita, tabla._ –Acotó él, socarronamente.

– ¡No es una cita! – Chilló ella avergonzada, causando la risa del muchacho.

– _Nos vemos_ – Se despidió él para luego colgar.

* * *

– ¿Por qué le sonríes a tu celular? Amenos que no sea porque alguien te ha ofrecido un concierto, borra esa sonrisa. – Le advirtió su autoproclamada manager, suspicaz.

– Tú solo concéntrate en crecer, minion. – Le contestó mordazmente Castiel mientras guardaba el celular.

– Apuesto que hablabas con la fan número dos de Lysandro – Dijo la chica de cabello verde y puntas blancas. Resaltando un hecho cierto "La fan de Lysandro"

– Que idioteces dices, enana. – Se desentendió el muchacho.

– Se te ve en la cara de idiota, teñido. – Rebatió Lynx.

– Metete en tus asuntos.

– ¡Oye! ¡Teñido! ¡Tienen ensayo hoy! – Le recordó ella enojada.

– Hablaré con Lysandro.

Dando por terminada la conversación, el adolescente de ojos grises le dio la espalda a la chica y se adentró en el instituto, en busca de su mejor amigo. La chica de ojos dorados bufó enojada.

– No se saca un clavo con otro clavo, idiota – Dijo al aire, pensando en la pelimorada y su amigo pelirrojo. ¿Qué clase de bizarra relación estaban creando?

* * *

– ¡Lysando! – Llamó una chica de cabello castaño lacio, dos mechones largos de cabello caían grácilmente más allá de sus hombros y el resto quedaba sobre los mismos, dándole un estilo particular.

– ¿Melissa? – Se cuestionó el albino deteniendo su andar por los pasillos.

– A que no adivinas qué encontré – Le habló ella con una dulce sonrisa.

– No lo sé – Respondió después de haberlo pensado unos segundos.

La chica de ojos grisáceos brillantes le mostró un cuaderno familiar para el muchacho con heterocromía, este abrió ligeramente la boca.

– ¿Mi libreta? No sabía que la había perdido.

– Posiblemente porque aún no las has necesitado, la encontré en una banca del patio.

Lysandro tomó la libreta y agradeció a Melissa con una suave sonrisa, la chica lo imitó en el gesto.

– ¿Volveremos a casa juntos hoy? – Preguntó ella, mientras se acomodaba una de sus horquillas

– Hoy no, tengo ensayo con Castiel – Respondió el tranquilamente.

– Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, Lys.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron y cada quien siguió su camino.

* * *

– ¡Oye! Yayx – Una voz conocida llamó a la chica de cabello negro azulado.

– ¿Catiel? – Ella levantó la vista de su libro para ver al pelirrojo.

– ¿Has visto a Lysandro? – Le preguntó él, distante.

– No – Contestó ella simplemente – ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

– ¿Crees que me voy a perder si no vamos juntos de la mano? – Se burló.

– Idiota – Refunfuñó ella ligeramente avergonzada, bajando la vista a su libro.

– Adiós – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse.

La chica de largo cabello ondeado suspiró con frustración, dirigió sus ojos de color café oscuro hacia dónde se había ido el pelirrojo. Necesitaba consejos para tratar con ese chico.

* * *

Harumi se terminaba de cambiar, había estado en pijama todo el día y así planeaba quedarse, pero la llamada de Castiel y la promesa de comida rápida de por medio, la hizo cambiar su atuendo.

Su modo de vestir era sencillo, unos jeans pitillos, una blusa blanca ligeramente traslucida que dejaba entre ver musculosa de tiras, al igual que la blusa, blanca, y finalmente unas ballerinas negras.

Tomó dinero, sus llaves y preparó una sonrisa perfecta. Solo faltaba la llegada de Castiel y podrían ir a McDonald's a almorzar tranquilamente.

Unos quince minutos más tarde de estar lista, el timbre la hizo espabilar, ahuyentando los estragos de aquella pesadilla que no la dejaba tranquila. Palmeó ligeramente sus mejillas y caminó hasta la puerta de la entrada. Al situarse frente a esta, usó la sonrisa que había practicado antes y abrió la puerta.

Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió, su rostro se encendió y su sonrisa tembló, estuvo a punto de desaparecer.

– Saluda, tabla. – Exigió Castiel, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

La ojiverde mordió la parte interna de su labio mientras que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Lysandro, deteniendo su respirar.

– Eh… – Su voz sonó temblorosa y débil, casi forzada.

Sintió enormes deseos de cerrar la puerta y meterse bajo las mantas de su cama. Tembló ligeramente, se ordenó reaccionar, ¡No podía seguir así! ¿Realmente amaba a Lysandro? ¡Era hora de demostrarlo! Lysandro no se enamoraría de una chica de la cual no sabe nada, y aún peor si aquella chica nunca le hablaba.

Para ella el tiempo transcurría distinto, podría jurar que habían pasado siglos desde el comentario de Castiel, pero en realidad, apenas habían pasado unas fracciones de segundo.

Se armó de valor, llenó su pecho de todo el orgullo que tenía, ordenó a su corazón bombear sangre a un ritmo moderado, inhaló profunda y discretamente, apretó el agarré que mantenía en la puerta, mejoró su sonrisa cuanto pudo y después de un parpadeo, habló.

– Hola chicos, Catiel, Lysandro. Que gusto verlos. –Sonrió la pelimorada para ambos.

* * *

.

.

.

Continuará~

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, díganme ¿Qué les pareció el sueño? ¿Estuvo bueno? Jajajá.

En este capítulo eh incorporado a las tres OC que estarán a lo largo del fic, las cuales son de: **Sakiiii, Suzaku-Dragneel y Aiko-Sempai.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. También, ya estoy con los últimos detalles de " **Sexo, drogas y Rock & Roll**" así que, quien siga ese fic, ¡Prepárese!

Sin nada más que decir, les doy gracias por leer mi fic y ya nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Bye~!


End file.
